Pour-out members having pour-out port for discharging viscous liquids, such as containers, spouts fitted to caps with pour-out port, bag-like containers and paper containers, filler nozzles for filling foods, ink-jet nozzles and the like, have been widely used for a variety of kinds of applications such as industrial products, fittings for applying adhesives or solders, fittings used for experiments and equipment for inspection and medicinal uses. The pour-out ports of such pour-out members are made from various materials depending on the use, and many of the materials are plastics, glasses and metals. The containers, too, can be grouped into those of plastics, glasses and metals depending on the materials from which they are made. Here, the containers made from any material are in many cases in the form having a cap that is fitted to the mouth portion by screw-engagement or just being fitted thereto, featuring excellent sealing property, lending themselves well suited for containing a variety of kinds of liquids such as beverages and liquid seasonings.
In recent years, it has been urged to heighten the quality of the base material forming the pour-out port. From the standpoint of sanitation, shutting off the liquid and feeding the liquid at a constant rate, it has also been requested to make a contrivance to lessen the effect of the liquid that remains on the end of the nozzle. However, the containers containing liquids are, without exception, accompanied by a problem of liquid creeping. Therefore, a contrivance becomes necessary so that, when the liquid contained in the container is poured out through the mouth portion, the liquid that is poured out will not drip onto the exterior creeping along the outer wall surface of the mouth portion of the container. The same also holds true even for the pour-out members other in addition to the containers.
A variety of proposals have been made concerning the containers for effectively preventing the liquid from creeping. However, many of them are to forma water-repellent film on the inner and outer surfaces of the mouth portion of the containers. For instance, a patent document 1 proposes forming a film of tin oxide or titanium oxide on the mouth portion of the containers.
As a container forming a water-repellent surface, further, a patent document 2 proposes depositing fine particles of a hydrophobic oxide on the surface that comes in contact with the content in the container.